Ideology of cruelty
by dolor-de-cabeza
Summary: Cynthia is one year younger than Draco Pancy's cousin. In summer 1997 new friendship starts Pancy stays at Cynthia's place and Draco pays visits, and talks to Cynthia's too.Don't pay attention on silly language mistakes it is my fick translated from Pol


I only have to tell that English is my second language. It's only translation of my on ff, from Polish, my native language. Now I'm on FCE level and I'd try to make this translation good and quite correct. Please, don't pay attention to all grammar mistakes, wrong preposition, words used in bad way. I'm still training my English.

1.

Express Hogward-London arrived at King's Cross with loud screech. After really short moment railway was full of young wizards looking for their parents.

Pansy Parkinson wasn't afraid about her lot, and her last moments with Draco were more interesting than standing in the crowd. They were main couple of Slytherin and they had to show to all world that they were still together.

Miss Parkinson was all about to scream: "Look! The richest guy in the school is my boyfriend!". Malfoy surely was a boy, that nearly every girl wanted to be with. He was the richest and probably handsomest guy in Hogward's.

Pansy noticed Wesleay and Granger going through the hall, holding their hands. Potter with some Hufflepuf girl were going after them holding their hands too. When romance of Potty and Cho Chang crushed, Boy Who Lived started to flirt with lots of girls. Members of Slytherin's house had another thing to laugh of.

Pansy wasn't good at doing two things at the same time, so as soon as Great Trio disappeared she threw them out of her mind.

Someone knocked loudly to compartment's door.

Draco stopped kissing Pansy and sat on his place.

There was dark blond haired girl witch chocolate coloured eyes standing on the hall, who was completely blushed. Draco knew her. She was one year younger than he was Slytherin girl. She was very popular in all school and was probably a chef of all girls in her dormitory. Of course he knew that her name was Cynthia, and Rosenbergs (her parents) were one of the richest an oldest only – wizard families in Great Britain. He always was nice to her – Rosenbergs owned big castle near to Loch Ness and Voldemord wanted them, to be his supporters.

"Oh shit" yelled Pansy. "Cynthia, come in."

Brown – eyed girl blushed once more, but opened the door and came into the compartment. She tried to smile, and Draco noticed that she had very nice mouths.

"Pansy, my mother is waiting for us. Roxana is here to" she added, trying to do something with curly, but long and healthy hair (not in Granger's style. Cynthia's hair was pretty).

"Roxana, your sister?" said Draco to his girlfriend. "I thought she left to study in France."

"Oh yes, she's going to Paris in two weeks" assured Cynthia. "But it's not why I am here! Everybody's already came out of the train and you know, your aunt doesn't like to wait for long."

"I know" Pansy stood up and made her skirt to look better.

Draco stood up too and took their trunks from shelves. Then they went out of compartment.

"Would you visit me at Rosenbergs' during summer" asked Pansy.

"With pleasure, my dear" he answered.

Cynthia smiled.

"Mother will be happy to meet your fiancé, Pan" she declared. "She always tells me, that I should have permanent boyfriend, because if I won't catch one in school, later it will be hard to find good one. She's angry when once a month I write her about my new love."

They left train.

Draco smiled. Every person in school knew that Rosenberg liked boys and boys liked her too. She went even further! Her boyfriends were not only from Slytherin! She dated with members of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, and even Gryffindor! With mudbloods too. For example Colin Creevey – the head of Potter's Fan Club took her to Hogsmeade for a few times, and she was all happy about that.

"Aunt Clarissa is right. In the end you will be alone" said Pansy.

She hated her cousin. In her opinion Cynthia was stupid and selfish. Maybe she didn't like her because Rosenbergs were much richer than Parkinsons. They earned by selling Muggles magic souvenirs from Loch Ness, and owning campsite few meters from the lake. They also had a hotel for wizards and museum of Nessie – famous water dragon, last in Great Britain and one of few that survived from hunters hands all over the world.

"When I'm free, nobody blame me when I'm looking on handsome boys. For example I can watch Potter as long as I want. If I wanted, I could have gone and talked to him" said Cynthia.

"You think that Potter looks great? And isn't his behavior strange for you?" asked Draco.

"He's completely normal, except that Boy-Who-Lived thing. Ginny Weasley told me lots of things about him. She claimed that his personality is interesting. After listening to her history, so do I" she said. "And you can't tell me that he isn't handsome."

Draco wanted to add something, but he saw women hugging Cynthia.

"Cynthia, Pansy!" she said. "How nice to see you. And you must be…" she pointed on Draco.

"Aunt Clarissa, this is Draco, my fiancé. Draco, this is Misses Clarissa Rosenberg, wife of my mother's brother."

"It's great thing for me, that I could meet you, Misses Rosenberg" Draco kissed Cynthia's mother hand. "Perhaps you know my father, Lucius."

"Of course I know him" said Clarissa. "You're very similar to him. You both are handsome in the same, gorgeous way" she laughed. "I wish Cynthia had boyfriend like you."

Ginny Weasley came to them.

"Bye Cynth" she said.

"If you will by able to go to my place, send me an owl, ok?"

"Ok. Good bye Misses Rosenberg. I hope we will meet during summer."

"Good bye Ginny"

They left railway. Roxana met her old friend and announced that she would arrive home about nine p.m.

"Isn't it nice, that Ginevra will visit us once more?" asked Miss Rosenberg.

"Cynthia, I really like all your friends. Wesleays, Potter, Creevey… Who else?" ironiced Draco.

"You don't understand that real friendship doesn't have to be between two people leaving in the same house in Hogward's, do you? Crabbe and Goyle, are really stupid, you know? But they are both in Slytherin! I bet they are not your real friends!" replied Cynthia.

Pansy was sure, that Draco wasn't happy with younger girl to offend him and his classmates.

She knew, she had to stop it.

"Draco, it's time for us to say goodbye, isn't it?" she said with really sweet voice.

"It is" he agree.

They started kissing.

"Don't you see how lucky is Pancy? Their love is great. They are very happy. They just want to talk to each other, spend time together" Clarissa whispered into Cynthia's ear.

"Just to talk? You really think so? And you think there is everything ok with Pansy's hymen?" asked Cynthia and opened their limo's door.


End file.
